1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor apparatus that includes a fin-type transistor and a method for manufacturing an electro-optical apparatus.
2. Related Art
It is known that fin-type transistors having a three-dimensional structure can be used to provide semiconductor apparatuses having larger packing densities. Fin-type transistors include a fin-shaped semiconductor layer disposed substantially perpendicularly to a substrate. The fin-shaped semiconductor layer functions as a channel. Both sides or the top and both sides of the fin-shaped semiconductor layer are covered with a gate insulating film and a gate electrode, forming a dual-gate transistor.
A semiconductor apparatus that includes a fin-type transistor is manufactured as follows. In general, a flat semiconductor layer is formed on an insulating layer disposed on a substrate. The semiconductor layer is patterned by selective reactive ion etching (RIE). The patterned semiconductor layer is thermally oxidized to form a gate insulating film. A gate electrode material is deposited on the gate insulating film and is etched to form a gate electrode.
JP-A-2001-298194 is an example of related art.
As described in JP-A-2001-298194, when a fin-type transistor is manufactured by forming a flat semiconductor layer on a substrate, the channel width of the fin-type transistor is limited by the thickness of the flat semiconductor layer. Thus, the semiconductor layer must have a thickness equivalent to the channel width. However, such a semiconductor layer having a thickness equivalent to a channel width is difficult to apply to another device, such as a transistor, formed on the same substrate. This reduces the degree of flexibility in the manufacture of the device.